


OMORI FANFIC IDEAS

by o (ThisNameWasTaken)



Series: PROMPTS FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Swap, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need help, I suppose., Ideas for fanfic writers, Sorta.. - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, ignore that i just dont sleep early, maybe i should., prompt list, take some but tell me first..., this is an idea list, what tags do i put...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameWasTaken/pseuds/o
Summary: i guess ill put the stuff in the word doc hereStuff that wont be in here1. NSFW / SMUT2?. F/F or M/M ships only friends(it might be there, but its most likely not.)Any questions? Ask me.Taking a prompt? Tell me… or not.That’s all, have fun.ALL PROMPTS (UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE)COME FROM MY BRAIN, ANY SIMILARITIES ARE PURELY COINCIDENTALjust take one. but tell me if your taking one
Series: PROMPTS FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Mari at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i doing this

Instead of the Jumpscare at the door during the night time section Dream Mari is there instead.

* * *

"hey Sunn-" (or Omori?)

*panicked breathing*

* * *

she could be aware of the real world

(and that headspace was a dream.)

OR

...maybe shes not aware, ~~but how i cant think of a scenario in that world.~~ she chose a random house to knock on, and said house was Sunny's 

* * *


	2. Sunny tries drowning himself but no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In progress...

Sunny has a nightmare.. or something.

He decides to drown himself at the lake.

Aubrey appears at the right time. (or Hero.)

Takes place during the 2nd day after not opening the door for Kel. (two days left, Hikikomori route.)

~~I just realized that he can just do it in the bathroom.~~

aight [SnesySnas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnesySnas/pseuds/SnesySnas) is here to save the day 

quoting the guy

"Sunny drowns himself at the lake instead of his bathroom because he felt like having one good look back at his good happy memories and felt like if anyone came here they'd be too late or even potentialy glad to see him dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh.


	3. Potential Crossover Idea..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams And Cheese (or drip) lol

Sunnys dreams bring him (or Omori) into another world! 

* * *

Maybe if Omori comes along, it could be a new door in white space, maybe his friends could come along too.

* * *

well if sunny comes along, maybe let em keep his... skills from the omori fight?

Like ALLEGRO, CALM DOWN FOCUS and ENCORE but that sounds like a au game idea. (but who kwows? maybe someone will manage to write that.)

(this could be after the endings..)

(or before, but for some reason sunny has these sick abilities) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of ideas... gotta rack my brain first.


	4. Sunny bad ending, but hey he's younger aleast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt in the word document

Its the bad ending, but the moment he hits the ground, he wakes up in the past. 

* * *

maybe... when he wakes up, he was still the same age he was when he died.. and younger Sunny is there. (time paradox?) 

* * *

or.... he wakes up in younger sunnys body

(how will this fare since OMORI technically is in control, maybe younger sunny could join Omori in white space :D)


	5. Theres SOMETHING behind you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is there SOMETHING in the dark?  
> maybe SOMETHINGS on the walls.. maybe its in the water?

Sunny wakes up with SOMETHING right next them.

he doesnt mind, its always been there.

Then Kel knocks on the door, and when Sunny opens it.. 

" _ **Sunny..?**_ _ **T-Theres SOMETHING behind** **you.."**_

 _(find_ out what happens next in the next episode of ao3) 

* * *

SOMETHING has different forms..?

When its dark, it turns into the SOMETHING during the NightTime section

[SOMETHING IN THE DARK..]

* * *

if there are spiders nearby then turn into ]SOMETHING IN THE WALLS.] (ending of 3 or 2 days left)

* * *

when submerged in water (or if sunny is in water)

Turn into SOMETHING from (2 days left, when you choose to save basil at the lake)

[SOMETHING IN THE WATER]

* * *

otherwise, its just SOMETHING. (the one eyed thing)

* * *

perhaps SOMETHING IN THE DARK only appears when alone? or with basil in the bathroom. (perhaps its just there now)


	6. Darkness In the Daylight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how can an emotionless being deal with real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these ideas come out as im thinking of a new prompt to write....

Sunny takes a nap during the day, (or sleeps at night who kwows?)

* * *

_welcome to white space._

_you haven't been here for a long time._

* * *

Sunny wakes up in white space.

meanwhile...

* * *

_welcome to realspace._

_you are not supposed to be here._

* * *

OMORI wakes up in Sunnys bedroom.

* * *

to go back into whitespace. OMORI must stab himself in the real world. (and wake up Sunny)

meanwhile sunny can stab himself in Headspace, but all it does is bring him back to white space.

(perhaps black space? but i dont see how that'll work.)


	7. Everyone Has A SOMETHING..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is SOMETHING among us.

The guilt from Maris death was too much.. and everyone earned a SOMETHING. 

The SOMETHINGS could be anything, and everyone can see it, and by everyone i mean only the (former?) friend group.

So... Kel's something is probably has the least appearances and/or the least... scary

and Hero's something is... you kwow what i mean.

* * *

Aubrey will probably have a worst way of handling it. (by not joining a gang? and maybe.... something worse..?)

Hero will refuse to leave his bed for ATLEAST 2 years.. or he will still do whatever he did in canon just... less motivated(?)

Kel will probably somehow find a way to cope effectively. (i guess? who kwows.)

* * *

so... its a.. gang has more guilt AU 

or 

more sad ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fools. i have updated.


	8. Bopbeepo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the title isnt related to the idea i swear.)

What if... Instead of Sunny being the shut-in 

Everyone/or someone from the friend group is instead? (i prefer everyone because sunny will be like "no one will come out... **_this is your fault._** ")

at the cost of this though, Sunny is... doing worse. but no one kwows because he doesn't show it

(damn your blank expression. and the inability to hold a conversation.)

and the rumors that are probably at his school wont really do well.. for his mental state. 

(no one wants to be friends with him.. :( )

* * *

well what about headspace?

its there, but its less.. cheerful due to sunny actually being reminded of reality.. everyday.

(black space will probably leak in faster...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im basically just running for the ideas before i forget them.


	9. nowhere to hide, no more running.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth really hurts, when you hide from it for so long..

After so long... black space finally consumes headspace.

...Sunny wanted to be a hikkiomori?

...looks like he'll have to remember, the hard way..

(BLACK SPACE 2 DOESNT EXIST IN THIS ONE)

the dream world does _reset._

but all it does is reset black spaces progression towards headspace.

OMORI and Sunny eventually forget about black space.. 

~~ _**b̷̪͌̂͋̚ů̵̘̗̚t̸͖͚̐͂̏̉ ̶͈͔̈́͜͜í̴̘̣͎̗̉̉͝t̶̟̳̞͙̑s̸̯̽ ̴̳̫͚̿͗̕͝ͅă̷̩̺͝l̵̳̈́̏͋͘w̷̯͕͒a̴̰̅̓ŷ̶̱̭ͅs̵͖͌͒ ̸̭̠̀̍t̷̖̫̓͐̔͝ḣ̸̨̦̜͕͗͘ĕ̵̢͕r̸̫͋͒̀͝ȅ̸̻͓͍͓.̷̟̖̻̐ ̷͔̘̭̍̑͂.̵̞͂͒͋͝.̷͓͉̌̚ ̸̻͍̞̤̅c̷͇̑̚r̵̻͓̺̳͝ĕ̷̝̫̲͋̈́̚ͅe̸̼̝̣͖͌͋͠p̴̢͙̫̖͝͠ĩ̷͙n̸̦̺̣͑͗͘g̴͚̮̐̌ ̶̰̩͙͋i̷̻͖̒͠ņ̶͓͙̓̋.̴̫̦̣̓̍͝** _ ~~

when black space becomes visible again..

its already too late.

they will just probably think that its a really big black star or... some hole in the sky..

so when OMORI wakes up..

he's greeted with _darkness._

* * *

_**welcome back to black space.** _

_**you cant run from the truth forever.** _

* * *

all secrets are revealed eventually..

one way or another..

* * *

i realize theres alot of holes in the plot here... (are there?)

ill just hope that someone fixes them, (if they write this.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... 
> 
> l̶̛͚̯̼̲̞̦̤̗̠͙̠̋̔͒́̑̀͋̚͠͝ẽ̶̢̛̼̲͎̬̥͔̓̃̈́͗͌̄̉̕͠t̵̡̧͔̩̺̲͍̘̊̈́͋̈́̓͌̀͊̈́̈͊̾͠s̸̛̟̹̰͔̰̱̙̉̅̇̓̈͘͠ ̸̢̰̞͇͚̹͖̍͂̉d̷̳̦̤̝̻̻̲̂̾́̒̃͛̅o̴̢̡̢̼̜̲͖̻͆̓͛̌̇͜ͅͅ ̶̫̣͉͍͚̈͐͂́̇̆͝͝a̸̢̨̟̖̻̝̙̎̀̊͛̓̐͆̓̑̚͘͜ͅͅ ̸̛͈̼̟͈̟͋̑̓̍̓̅͘͝ṟ̵̥͈̌͗͛̎̍̇͛͠͝e̴̛͔̗̟͉̺̮̩͕̍̕͠s̷̡̧̹̯̰͖̞͚̜͍̭̬̟̈́̆̕ė̷̤͚̹͓̥̝̠͇̺̫̠̿̍̓ẗ̵̡͖̗̩̩̝̗̲̠͎̜̈́͋͜͝͝,̸̜̲̗̅̄̊͂̽̽̌̾̐͝͠ ̵̨̛̛̞͋̃͒̏̽̈́̈̚ş̴̢̞̝̥͎̞͈̯͓̠͓̠̔̈́̊̃͒̃ḥ̸̡̦͈̉a̸̱̞̙̠͎͎̹̥̣̩͉̜̋́̇̊̉̆̊̕l̷̛̥͎͔̜̘̈͑̓́͒͠l̵̡̧̧̼̠̥̜̖̙͈͛͗͑ ̸̡͎͚͙̪̦̪̯̜̖͙̽͂ẅ̴͙͍̪̭̟̮̹͍̜̭͈́̔̎͊͂́͌͊̚̕͠ȅ̵̫̺̥̏͗͋́̍͌͑̚ͅ?̴̢̻̠̻͕̳͙̾̕̚͠͝ͅͅ


	10. see this?, its magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a happy one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not particularly an interesting idea...
> 
> just thought of this.... about 3 minutes before i made this chapter. 
> 
> im still racking my brains for ideas....  
> will probably edit this later...

a few years after the good ending...

Sunny finds himself inheriting OMORIs skillset.

(guard, redhands, etc)

what would he do?

....show them off to his friends of course?.

... ** _is that a g o o d i d e a ?_**

**_[Someone SORTAAA made a fic of this idea lol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994336) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESET COMPLETE...  
> OMORI.xml CORRUPTED..  
> REPLACE?  
> Y/N  
> > Y  
> TRANSFERING FILES TO SUNNY.xml..  
> SKILLS.zip TRANSFERED  
> ....  
> MEMORIES.zip CORRUPTED  
> PERSONALITY.jar CORRUPTED..
> 
> ...SEARCHING FOR REPLACEMENTS..
> 
> REAL LIFE/PEOPLE/SUNNY  
> SEARCHING...
> 
> REPLACEMENTS FOUND...  
> MEMORIES.jar  
> PERSONALITY.jar  
> REPLACE?  
> >y
> 
> TRANSFER COMPLETE.  
> ........  
> welcome to whitespace. 
> 
> where is O̷̢̧̬̤͇̪̟̮͓͓̲͙͙͇̳͓͎̜͔͚̯͇̤͉͉̲̱̣͈̤͚̳͍̪̺̙̠͇̯̤͔̔́̅̆͑͑̈́̒͐̒̊̋̈́̃̕͜ͅͅM̶̨̡̙̳͇̱͓̰̣̹̼͎̖̘̳͚̤̥͈̫̘̦͔̱̥̟͇͕̙̮̘̣̖͉̱͆̓͋̽̈́̉̓̂͛̐̾̈͜͜ͅͅͅO̷̢̧̨̨̢̡̧̢͖̮͈͈̙͇̘̝̖͚̠̟̥̼̩͔̦͚̱͔̹̺̭̥̞̤̘̰̝͓͈̪̱̒̒̿͆̽̉͂̅͐͗̎͛͆̌̈́̋̏̆̈́̚̕͘͜͠Ŗ̴̡̢̧̢̢̡͙̬̬̥̭̣̠͚͓̦̮͈̳̬̯̫̝͈̝̖͈̘̱͎͖͚̦͈̗̳̲͚͕̮͕̼̠̟̍͛͛̅͐̉̑̈́͌̃̈̾̈̎̎̄̔̔͆̾̀̅̈́̔̇̊̆̅́̎̀̾͘̕͜͝͝ͅÍ̴̢̢̧̧͈̙̥̮̦͎̳̳̤͍͚̬̼͈̗̫̹͙̭̰̣͎̮͍̲̘̘̙̰̤̂̒̋͛͆̊̿͗͆̄̈́͑̿̈́͒̊̓͂̔͆̿̀͒̐̆͐̅̉̾́́̑͘͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝?
> 
> (just something i thought of...)


	11. ....huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whos.... Mari?

there was no headspace. ~~there was?~~

* * *

.....hmmmmmmmm

so what if headspace never existed..

and Headspace, i presume was the thing reminding Sunny of his friends.. 

(even if it was just a younger version of them.)

presumably even MARI?

so... in order to run from the truth.

Sunny FORGETS.

* * *

the only person he probably kwows of is his mom since... you kwow.

so in short..

OMORI, instead of using Headspace as a way to run. just makes Sunny FORGET the truth and everyone as a way to hide.

(his friends remind him too much of the truth? of Mari?)

.

* * *

(the ways i get these photos..)

(edit: some dude commented about a free fortnite gift card like wtf im not even interested in fortnite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s̵̡̨̧̨̛̛͖͎̭̥̯̺̼̰͚̙͈̙̱͉͍͓͈̪̖̞̖̯̞̯̙̖͉̣̹͈̝̝̹͎̩̱̜̳͈͉̯̠͙̟̘̟̗̲̥͉̻͔͉͓̜̤̫̤͙͓̍̋̏̒̍̎̿́͊̑̂͛́̔̓̑̅̋̊͗̈̈́̏̽͌̄̔̂͐̋̑̓͂̓̃̓̇̍͛̅͐̒̉͋̋͌̆̽͑̀͂̔̎̌̌̾̾̽̍́͂̃̊̾̉͑̎̀̎̚̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅh̴̢̡̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͈̲̲͚̭̞̖̻̱̞̜͚̬̻̗̪͈̗̲̫̪̼͔̬̯̩͕̝̼̫̥̯̮̱̋̾͐̅̈͋̅̔̒̆̈́̾̽̉̌̒͐̈́͋̅̾̋͒͗̌̊͋̈́̇̏̑̀̈́̑̃͒̄͐͌́͂̎̓̓͒̃̊͌͛̈́̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ẻ̸̡̡̧̨̡̙͎̦͔͚͉̳͈̙̘̼̩̪͙̭̘͖̼̬̱̣̼͔̪̰̖̣͍̜̫̦͚̯̯̭͉̖̔ͅͅs̴͓͕̬̳͍̭͍͎̃̆͋͂ͅ ̶̧̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̡̛̼̪͎̯̪͓̩͍͚̼̼̪͖̭͖̩̦͈͖͈̤̲͓̭͍̞͔̫̟̰̱̭̙̞̖͕̞͉͚̟̜̹̻̹̟͉͉̤̫̙̘̟͍̼͚̻̪̈͑͊̎͋͌̒̌͐̉͋̌̃̅͌͊̎̏̆̕͜͝͠ͅỳ̸̢̨̨͉̖̖̲͇̥̤̳̥̭͍̖͇͔͇̼̘͍͖̭̣̖̤͍̤̲̫̠̪̩̭̗̣̟̀̔̐͒̈́̋͜͝ͅo̴̢̢̧̨̡̨̡̥̟̼̜͉̘̞͇̫̝̜̹̹͚͙̜̪͚͙̖͇͇̫̰̩̳͖͎̪̦̤̞̙̹̖͎̭̹̤̲͈͓͚̬̜͈̭̬̙͖̩̙͖̪̬͓̞͚̫̖͔͇͒̈̊̈́͑͂̍̋́͊̎̈́͗̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅừ̴̡̘̮̣͕̻̣̖̮̤̻͉̟̤̺̘͇̜̾́͆͊͛͗͛͆̃̑͆͋͊̅͛͜͜͠ͅr̵̛̙̠̼͕̯̮̽͆̔́̐̿̒̂̍͆̎̓͐͐͋͑͌̾͆̌̃̎̒̾͛̏̈́̈́͋̿̑͂̇͐̉̈̾́͛̽̊͆̂́̋̈͊̑̄̀̈́̊͒́̀͛̀͛̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͝͝͝͝ ̸̢̢̧̡̨̨̨̯͍̹̩̠̞̳͔̣͖̰̙̰͇͔̖̻͚̞̤͈̪̩̘̘̗̤̻̫̹̖̻̖̺͇͈̗͚̲̬͓̻̖̹͇̖͉͙͚̰̞̝͔̟͍̝̪̟̪̺͚͉͕̭̥̤̈̑͆̿̓̐̇̿̂̈́͐̋͐̓̒͑̈́̓͐̒͛̽̏͑̅̏̐͒̅̈́̌̿̆̾̈́̎̒͊͆̐̋̄̑̎͆̅̂̒̅͆̈́͌̃̒͋̃̈̋͂̈̔̎̾͌͒̎̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅş̵̨̣̬̮͖͙̼̰̻͙̻̹̥̩̬̳̟̪̻̀̀̏̈́̈̉͗̈͒̿̐̈́͜͠͝͝͠į̷̛͔͚̟̣̳̲̤̲̗̖̝̙̳͍̯̳̥̯͚͔̼̝̼̃̊͊͗̊̀̈́̈̈͛̈́̃͐͆͂̾̈́͂̌̀̔͐̋̎̿̀̃̔̈̓̾̊͐̉͂̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅš̸̛̛̛̝̑̈́̈́̽̄͒̊̂̋̍̀̏̉̾̉͂̌͋̈́͒̂̀̉͊̊̐̅̌̆̓͑̄̈́̂̂̇̇͑͋̄͊͊̅̏͑͐̏͐͋̈́̔̐͐͑̄̅̃̒̎͒͒͊̒̀̉͘̕̚͘͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ṱ̵̡̡̡̨̛͕̲̼̩̰̩̤̦̠͖̩̩̟͚͖͉͉̻̠̯̭̬̫͓̘̬̺͉̫̺͐̇̆͂̅̋͊̿̐̇̾̀̏̀̄̂̊̈́͒͛͌̉͛̏͑̂͋̓̀̈̈̎͛͛͐͛͗́̑̅̋̋͐͂͊͂͌̉̐̄͗͒̈́͛͛͛̆͋̚̕͘̚̚͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅę̷̛͍͔͖͓̻͖͇͇̺̼̲̥̖̊̃̒̆̽̓̋̂̇̏̾̾͛̑̓̽͒̓͒̒̅̇̿̅̈́͒͗̂̀̽̔̄͒̾̓̈́̄̈́̍͐̈̾̽͊͆̐̕̚̕̚͝͠͠͝ͅr̶̡̧̨͓̗̝͎̗̰͇̠̭͎̪̹̣̞̗͙̪̘̻͙͙̪̹͚͍̖̦̱̜̦͈̟̮͍̣̹͕͖̖͙̮͇͇̣̪͚̠̙͉̼̱͎͉͚̟͈̠͙̳͚̳̺̜͈̪̱̳̂̄̀͜͜͝ ̶̢̲̘̝͖̙̰͕͓̘̮̱͙̦̥͗̍̂̑̄͆͛̑̀͆̈́̓́͌̈͛̃͒̈́̐̕͘̕͠͝ ̸̧̨̢̡̧̧̡̢͔̰̯͓̬͖̺͓̱̙̣̻͈̤̠̫̦̖͈̲̩̰̦̩̼̟̘̲̝̳͇͉̩͍̹̞̠̝̥̦̥̺̭̬̠̜̙͎̠̭̖̞͖̥̳̤̯̜̤͙̣̮̟͉̥̲̹͙͙͓̜͇̩͖̬̠̱͕̙̪̀̈́͜͜͜I̵̧̢̢̢̡̡̱̙̟̩̖͓̟̳̰̬̫͎̭̮̞͇̼͎̦̳͍̪̠͈͍͎̰̠͓̦̦̥͓̤̪͈̻̬̹̙̝̖͍̬͇̥͐̅̀̅̉̐̉̒̍͋̇̍͑̈́̽̏͒́͛͒͆̾͒͑̆̓̾̋̅̉͆̈́͋͒̆̋͗͑̈́̐̓͂̾̓̌͛͌͊̽͒̑͆̈̍̒̅̓̏̂̋̈̉͗̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅD̶̨̧̡̡̪̱͔͎̪̬̜̩̼̟̺̟͕̲͓͈̜̲̗̙̟̫̺͕̮̩͕͇̜̻͕͉̪̖̝̱̮̭̯̼̗͖̱͔̤̲̹̫͖̲̗̙̪͓̘̰͉͙̮͚̫͔̳̲̮̖̻̔̐́͆̔̌͂͋͐͛͊͌͒̌́̒͌̍̈̒̊́̆̌͑͛̏̈͛͛̓̉͋͐̀̌͆͆͐͌̎̍̿̉̔̑̾̇̆̐͗̽́̇̐̀̋̓͂͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅĪ̷̡̱͍̝͍͖̘̹̗̝͔̘̱̗͕̣͇̖̝̳̰̘̗̞͍̫͚̭̌͑̆̓̍͗͜͜͝ͅO̸̡̨̡̧̜͖̞̘͕͔̫̥̜̤̮̜͙̼̫͕̠͕̞̹̻̣͖̦̗̲̠͇̗͛͂͊͑̑̿̓̅̃̀͋̈̿̎͊͌̐͌̓̇̆̊̏̂̉͊̌͐̿͑͆̓̾̽͗̍͌͒̇̑̉̍̊͊̃̓̐̑̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠T̶̨̢̧̧̡̢̰̟̖͚͔͓̥̞̱̙̖͎̖̫̤̫̖͇̣͇̙̠̝͈̯̰̲͚͎͎̳̤̥̱͈̱̖͈̮̞̰̞̟̲̯͎̼̟̗̖̭̤͉̟̰̺̲̼̩̙̖̭̘̩͔̙̘̳͆̉̔͋͊̇̕͜͝!̸̡̨̛̛͕̖̭̤̜̗͕̞̳̲̖͓̻̜̹͙̺̼̗̗̪̗̗̤̩͕̩̲͕͓̥̅̊̊̃͌͒͆̒͆̆̋́̏̋͑̓̇͑͂͋̆͂̔̑̈̈́̓̿̏͂̈̎̿́̿́̒͋̓̍̾̇͐̽̆̾̅̃͑͒͋͋͊̈̓̀̂̚͝͝͠ͅͅͅ


End file.
